A laser module includes a laser device surrounded by a protective case. A cross-sectional view of a typical module design is depicted in FIG. 1. The laser 102 is positioned on a platform 104 within a case 106. A stack 116 may be present to position laser 102 at the height of an optical fiber 110. Stack 116 may include one or more parts. A clip 108 is situated on platform 104 in close proximity to laser 102. Clip 108 supports optical fiber 110 which is aligned with laser 102. Clip 108 is designed to allow alignment in the X, Y and Z-directions, where the Z-direction is the direction of light propagation. The optical fiber is typically surrounded by a sleeve 114. Optical fiber 110 extends outside of a case wall 112 through snout 118. Proper alignment of optical fiber 110 with laser 102 is important for the performance of the device.
Typically the optical fiber is aligned with the laser prior to enclosure in the case. Subsequent testing, such as thermal cycling and baking, use and environmental conditions before and after case enclosure may cause misalignment. The case enclosure process may also cause misalignment. Furthermore, attachment of the module to other components, such as a support plate, may cause stresses that affect alignment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a laser module that will allow alignment after case enclosure.